Thinking Of You
by Ivana Braginski
Summary: China no puede dejar de pensar en él cada vez que esta junto a otra persona. No lo supera, no lo olvida. Song-fic


**Thinking of You**

_Las comparaciones son fáciles de hacer una vez que has probado la perfección. Como una manzana colgando de un árbol tomo la más madura, aún tengo la semilla. _

Esa mañana era el día en que le había perdido. Esa mañana recordaba todos sus momentos juntos, cada uno de los momentos que jamás regresarían. Sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que jamás regresaría, no importara cuánto rogara, sin importar cuánto llorase. Yacía sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás de la enorme habitación y en su mano una foto. La foto estaba algo maltratada y se notaba lo antigua que era. Sus manos temblorosas se posaban sobre el rostro sonriente de aquel ser que estaba en aquella fotografía. Sonreía tan ampliamente. Aún recordaba esa sonrisa. Un movimiento por parte de otra persona en la cama hizo que se voltease y mirara. Suspiró, tal vez con decepción, tal vez con tristeza.

_Tú dices, sigue adelante, pero ¿a dónde voy?_

_Creo que lo único que conozco._

_Porque cuando estoy con él, estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti._

Dejo la foto en aquel pequeño libro donde la guardaba antes de levantarse y acercarse a la cama donde se encontraba una persona "importante" para él. Ni siquiera se había sentado cuando lo jalaron lanzándolo a la cama y le abrazaron con tanta fuerza. No. No podía recordarlo. Apretó las manos con fuerza hasta formar un puño. ¿Por qué cuando estaba con él le recordaba? El chico más pequeño le regalo un beso en la mejilla y se alejo, dejándolo solo. El oriental estaba estático, no se movía. Cada cosa que hacía aquel pequeño, cada segundo. Le recordaba tanto a él.

_Que puedo hacer tú eras el único con el que pasaba la noche. _

_Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos. _

Estaba dispuesto a olvidar cada rasgo que le recordara tanto a ese ser tan preciado. Trataba de despejar su mente con cualquier cosa o acción que no le recordara a él pero era casi imposible. Nada le hacía olvidarlo, ni siquiera el mirar por la ventana hacia que se olvidara de esa persona. De hecho, cada vez le recordaba más. Era desesperante. Era doloroso. Cuanto desearía poder verle y perderse de nuevo en aquellos ojos. Aquellos ojos que a pesar de poder inspirar miedo también podía llegar a ser lo único que lo podía calmar.

_Eres como un verano de San Juan en medio del invierno, como un caramelo amargo con una sorpresa en el centro._

_¿Cómo puedo estar mejor si ya he tenido una vez lo mejor?_

_Dices que hay muchos peces en el mar, así que probaré las aguas._

Su fina mano que podía llegar a lucir tan delicada como la de una mujer se posaba en aquella ventana. A pesar de tener una sonrisa en su rostro su mirada decía todo lo contrario. Todo su interior le dolía y él lo sabía, simplemente no lo admitiría, no al menos con aquella persona tan cerca. No supo como paso, tal vez ni cuenta se había dado. De un momento a otro sus labios eran besados por otros y su tersa piel era acariciada por manos que no eran las mismas de antes. Quería que todo se detuviera. No quería continuar. Esto es demasiado ya.

_Él beso mis labios, yo saboreaba tu boca._

_Él se me acerco, yo estaba discutiendo conmigo misma. _

_Porque cuando estoy con él, estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti._

Aquellas leves caricias fueron intercambiadas por besos más profundos y apasionados. Besos que lo dejaban sin aliento. Besos que le recordaban a él. Todo lo hacía con torpeza. Todo. No podía hacer nada cuando estaba pensando en él, no podía hacer nada cuando cada caricia, cada beso y cada "Te quiero" le recordaba a él. Era imposible. Era doloroso.

_Oh, Desearía estar mirándote a los ojos._

_Lo mejor y, sí, cómo me arrepiento._

_¿Cómo pude haberte dejado ir?_

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla. El rostro de aquel chico se había tornado tan diferente. Se había dado cuenta. No era él. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo reemplazado? No. No era posible. Un brusco empujón lo alejo de aquella persona. Lo había reemplazado por algo que ni siquiera podía ser comparado con él. Qué gran error, eso no fue la mejor elección.

_Y ahora he aprendido la lección._

_Jugué con fuego y me queme._

_Oh, creo que deberías saberlo._

_Porque cuando estoy con él, estoy pensando en ti._

En menos de un segundo el chino había aprendido de sus propios errores. Miraba el rostro del otro con desespero, con tristeza, con dolor.

-No-aru…Tú no eres Ivan-aru-

Comenzó a correr lejos de allí, muy lejos donde no le pudiera alcanzar, donde no pudiera encontrarlo jamás. Corrió lejos, tan lejos que ni cuenta se había dado de ello. Sus piernas ya no daban para más y completamente cansado se dejo caer en el suelo, quedando acostado sobre el pasto que ahora estaba completamente empapado y junto a él, Yao. Pasaron los minutos y no pudo evitarlo. Con ambas manos cubrió sus ojos y como si fuera un niño pequeño comenzó a sollozar hasta terminar llorando con fuerza y dolor. Todo su ser le dolía.

_Qué puedo hacer si tú eras el único con el que pasaba la noche._

_Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos._

…Aún recordaba ese día cuando recibió esa carta. Una carta que indicaba que él jamás volvería. Jamás lo volvería a tocar y acariciar. No volvería a acariciar sus cabellos ni a volver a ver esos ojos violáceos que tanto le gustaban y peor aún, su sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan hermosa y a la vez tan tenebrosa. Podía describir tan bien todo lo que le gustaba de esa hermosa sonrisa pero ya era tarde. Ya no podía verlo, no podía mirarle a los ojos cada vez que algo no le agradaba y calmarse. No podía. Era muy tarde para eso.

_¿No vendrás y derribarás la puerta y me llevarás lejos?_

_No más errores porque en tus ojos me gustaría quedarme._

_Quedarme._

Cuanto lo deseaba. Deseaba poder ir con él, muy lejos donde nada les pudiera estorbar. Pero no, ya no volvería a tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra. Tan sólo le gustaría quedarse en aquella mirada, en aquellos ojos, justo como cuando los observo aquella vez. Cuando se marchaba al campo de guerra y le daba un delicado beso en sus labios. Estaba tan arrepentido de haber soltado su mano y dejarlo ir.

-…Ya es tarde-aru-

Retiró las manos de su rostro, dejando que las lágrimas ahora opacadas por la lluvia que caía del grisáceo cielo cayeran sobre sus mejillas. Ahora si de una cosa podría estar seguro. Si pudiera elegir un lugar donde perderse o quedarse sería en aquella mirada. Una que no volvería a apreciar jamás pero que a pesar de ello, estaría grabada en lo más profundo de su ser, en lo más profundo de su alma.

-Ai wo ni Ivan-aru…-


End file.
